Il Balazanati (The Balazanath)
Il Balazanati The Mages' Guild of Brezzenta The Magera di Balazanati (Brezzentine: Balazanath Mages) rule the Brezzentine Empire, or more precisely their Primo Tessitori (Brezzentine: First Weaver) does. The Balazanath guild is a complex organization touching all layers of Brezzentine society, and as a Magus di Balazanati one is part of the upper echelon of the Empire of the Azure Flame and an important person who enjoys many privileges, but one who is also bound to the government of Brezzenta for life as the initiation ritual -the Incendio di Fiamma Azura (Brezzintine: Burning of the Azure Flame) - literally binds the initiate's mind to the shared consciousness of the guild, the consciousness of the mysterious magical entity called the Fiamma Azura (Brezzentine: The Azure Flame), which can be seen as a great blue flame dancing coonfidently in its brazier on top of the Torre di Fiamma Azura (Tower of the Azure Flame) from every district in the city of Brezzenta. Headquarters: The Arx di Magera (Citadel of Mages) in the District of Balucca in the City of Brezzenta is shared by all members of the Three Councils and by non-council-members and is where most of the day to day work with running the Brezzentine Empire takes place, the Basilica di Magni Conzilari (Basilica of the Grand Council) in the District of Salavicca is where the Teste Eletti (Elected Heads) meet with the Mani del Sovrano (Hands of the Sovereign), the Voce Della Fiamma Azura (Voice of the Azure Flame) and the Primo Tessitori himself to coordinate their efforts and discuss important matters such as legislative changes, policies and how to deal with major problems facing the Empire (in all these matters the Primo Tessitori has the final say); Members: About 30,000 (just above 1% of the population of Brezzenta); Hierarchy: Linear; Leader: Primo Tessitori Elsin Kaldravis; Religion: Mazur; Alignment: Any; Secrecy: Medium; Symbol: A lidless eye within an azure flame; Notable Members: Basic Knowledge about the Balazanath The Balazanath, or Il Balazanati di Brezzenta as the organization is called in Brezzentine, is not only the mages' guild of Brezzenta but also a major part of the Brezzentine governmental aparatus. Non-weavers can only rise to a certain level in the governmental hierarchy of Brezzenta. The top positions are always held by Balazanath mages, and even though the Balazanath mages only make up a little more than 1% of the total population of Brezzenta, they hold enough power to scare even the mighty Empire of Darakos which lies in an opposite corner of the continent of Korthas. The Balazanath is made up of people with the Talent of many different nationalities who have passed the tests and rituals required to become accepted as Brezzentian mages, but until rather recently (440 DE) only humans were allowed to undergo the education at the Azure Flame University necessary to become a Balazanath mage, so most of the senior Balazanath mages are human. The Balazanath is an ancient mages' guild and over the 2481 years since the guild was founded, the mages have collected much arcane knowledge and many magical items and artifacts. It is said that the collection of items in the vaults below Arx di Magera rival even the possessions stored in the Ka An Narath's Forbidden Citadel in the city of Mirtarn in Srintiar, and in times of need the Balazanath does not hestitate to put those items to good use. Since Brezzenta colonized parts of Srintiar, Chiath, and Rashara gold, silver and adyrium has started to flow into the country in great quantities, and many Balazanath mages have succumbed to greed and started to act like Rovanakian Vakirs. One thing let to the other, and many Balazanath mages have become utterly corrupted and unreliable, causing First Weaver Elsin Kaldravis to set up a special team of tried and proven weavers from the Carcerieri di Magera Illegali (Brezzentine: Jailers of Illegal Mages) called the Occhi della Fiamma (Brezzentine: Eyes of the Flame) to scour the ranks of the Balazanath and root out all the bad apples. So far their operations have been quite successful and more than two hundred corrupt Balazanath mages have been put in the dungeon below Arx di Magera. History The Silverhawk Minstrels was formed 34 years ago in 413 DE by Saladara Silverhawk who had made a fortune as the leader of the adventuring company, the Reltharp Seven. Hierarchy Saladara Silverhawk is the Head Mistress of the Silverhawk Minstrels. Beneath her she has three Master Minstrels. Saladara Silverhawk Saladara Silverhawk is a strikingly beautiful half-elven woman with white hair and an exquisite magical black lute. The Master Minstrels *'Master Alugan Delvinian:' Alugan Delvinian is an elven traveling minstrel with long blond hair. He usually wears yellow robes which has earned him the name Alugan Goldenrobe, and he is armed with an exquisite magical sword which he has named Lyravin, after Lyravin Delvinian, his dead wife. *'Mistress Wynnia Halnathil:' Wynnia Halnathil is a beautiful female aratheël with long brown hair. *'''Master Telvin Talbenson: '''Telvin Talbenson is a krimir with thick black hair and goatee who usually wears a wide-brimmed hat with a large red feather in it and colorful clothes. Notable Members Category:Organizations